dont_starvefandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Венди
Венди (Wendy) — девочка с весьма макабристическими взглядами на жизнь. Всё происходящее вокруг неё связывает со смертью, даже саму себя. Склонна к суициду. Чтобы открыть Венди, нужно 640 очков опыта (32 игровых дня, или же 4 часа 16 минут). Особенности Абигейл Абигейл не покинет сестру, пока не погибнет в бою. Нападает на существ, с которыми решила сражаться Венди, или на монстров, которые решили напасть сами. Призрак бьёт "по площади", т.е. он может наносить урон сразу нескольким мобам. Абигейл, держа дистанцию, неотступно следует за сестрой. После смерти она оставляет закрытый цветок. *Абигейл можно лечить, хоть она и старается улететь. *Она не может нанести урон Венди и её союзникам (Честеру, прирученным свинам и.т.д.). Цитаты в DST Обычная= |-| Атакующая= Венди |Варли = Так ты была такой проказницей, мадмуазель игрока? |Вормвуд = Почему, игрока? Почему делаешь больно?! |Вурт = Эй! Прекрати, флорп!}} |-| Убийца= |Варли = Она выместила своё горе на других. Отвратительно. |Вормвуд = Нет! Делать друзей мёртвыми — плохо! |Вурт = Хочишь играть только с призраками?}} |-| Воскрешающая= |-| Призрак= |-| Поджигатель= Внешний вид - Формальная= Венди_почетный гость портрет.png - Выживающая= Wendy_Survivor_Skin_Portrait.png - Триумфальная= Венди_няшка_тень портрет.png - Роза= Wendy Rose.png - Венди-цветок= Венди_приманкоцвет.png - Гладиатор= Wendy_Warrior_Skin_Portrait.png - Снегопадающий= Wendy_Snowfallen_Portrait.png - Викторианка= Wendy_Victorian_Portrait.png - Сверхъестественная= Wendy_Supernatural_Portrait.png - Магматический= Wendy_Magmatic_Portrait.png }} Примечания *Голос Венди — альтовая флейта. *Разработчики заявили, что возраст Венди от 8 до 10 лет. *Если кликнуть по пруду, Венди скажет: "Офелия, ты внизу?", что, очевидно, является отсылкой к трагедии Уильяма Шекспира "Гамлет". *Если кликнуть по кроличьей норе, Венди скажет: "Я слишком большая, чтобы сюда упасть", что является отсылкой к "Алисе в Стране чудес" Льюиса Кэрролла. * Если кликнуть по голове свина, Венди скажет: "Бей свинью! Выпусти её кровь!". Это является отсылкой к произведению Уильяма Голдинга "Повелитель мух", где мальчики-охотники убивали свиней на необитаемом острове и оставляли отрубленные свиные головы на палках в дар зверю. Полностью звучит так: "Бей свинью! Глотку режь! Выпусти её кровь!". * Если кликнуть на ворона, Венди скажет: "Вынь из сердца клюв проклятый". Это является отрывком из стихотворения Эдгара Аллана :"The Raven" (Take the beak from out my heart, and take thy form from off my door!) * Если клинкуть на платяной шкаф, Венди упомянет что читала книгу о платяном шкафе, возможно, ссылаясь на первую книгу в серии Хроник Нарнии — "Лев, колдунья и платяной шкаф". *Судя по репликам Венди о доступных в игре музыкальных инструментах, она увлекается музыкой. *Если Венди осмотрит Максвелла, она скажет - "Я чувствую странное родство с ним.". Можно предположить, что она является племянницей Уильяма Картера (Максвелла). Также если посмотреть третью часть головоломки о личности Уильяма Картера можно увидеть письмо, где упоминаются близнецы (возможно Венди и Абигейл), что является ещё одним доказательством. Вот само письмо. *Абигейл можно убить с помощью зажатия Ctrl и атаки по призраку. *В форме призрака из DST цветок на её голове становится жёлтым, чтобы отличать её от Абигейл. *Ранее Абигейл приходила к Венди просто так по ночам и могла даже нанести ей урон. *Призвать Абигейл можно даже убийством самой Венди. Если Венди погибнет с полностью раскрывшимся цветком в инвентаре, то Абигейл будет призвана. *Может быть отсылкой к кинофильму "Каспер": имя девочек (Венди) совпадает, обе контактируют с привидением, и обе имеют светлые волосы. *Венди очень любит Абигейл. Это подтверждается двумя её цитатами: "Я пойду только в том случае, если Абигейл придёт тоже." и "Я до сих пор жива только ради Абигейл." *Нося цилиндр, Венди не будет терять рассудок от темноты даже ночью. *По её репликам можно заметить, что она очень начитанная, в отличие от других выживших. *Ознакомиться с репликами Венди можно здесь. Галерея Портрет Венди.png|Портрет Венди Тень Венди.png|Тень Венди Милость..png|Значок Венди на карте Ano.png|Венди в игре tumblr_mwbr79PQyI1qm1a6yo7_250.gif|Анимация Венди в покое Венди спит.png|Спит На морозе!.jpg|Заморожена 185px-Вендимолния.png|В Венди ударила молния (RoG) Венди призрак.png|Призрак Венди в DST -0.PNG|Призрак Венди (жёлтый цветок) и Абигейл (красный цветок) в мультиплеере Венди в трейлере.png|Венди в трейлере Череп Венди.png|Череп Венди, найденный в файлах игры -1.png|Карточка Венди в Steam Wendy_card.png|Развёрнутая карточка Венди в Steam Виниловая фигурка Венди.jpeg|Виниловая фигурка Венди с фонарём Карточка с Венди на Валентинов день.png|Валентинка с Венди Венди_почетный гость.png|Guest of Honor в игре Венди_выживание.png|The Survivor в игре Венди-няшка_тень.png|Shadow collection в игре DST персонажи.png Wendy загрузочный экран.png|Коллекционный загрузочный экран с Венди из коллекции The Forge Mourning Weeds Wendy загрузочный экран.png|Коллекционный загрузочный экран с Венди из коллекции The Gorge Supernatural Wendy загрузочный экран.png|Коллекционный загрузочный экран с Венди из коллекции Хеллоуинских ночей left|300 px de:Wendy en:Wendy Категория:Персонажи Категория:Говорящие